Rain
by Monkey
Summary: um...wow this isn't a song fic, you amazed yet. not only that but it won't be a series. trust me on that one. and this one is not only h/h, but a new couple that i'm addicted to, and it's got nothing to do with harry or hermione. so read read read and rev


A/n-omg!!!!!! It's the first fic that I've written that's not totally h/h, or a song fic, or turning into a series! Party time, Megan made a break through! Ok, this fic came to me after a day of reading l/j, and I came up with my own. It was about 9:30 when it occurred to me. And that's pm. So I hope you like it. It did take a couple days to write, but that was because I had little time, and little ideas. Oh and I finally came up with a concept for a fourth part for the lasing year, and started it today right after I finished this one, so be on the lookout! Now to the story

Disclaimer-all that is mine, is the idea. And what a wacky one it is! Oh yeah and James and Lily are in their seventh yea, and Harry and Hermione in their fifth although any year could work for the h/h part.

# Rain

Lily and James stood holding each other at the bottom of the dorm stairs, not quite ready to say goodnight. James quickly kissed her and pulled back to look into her emerald eyes.

"Goodnight, Lily," he said sweetly.

"Oh, I sure hope so, I really hate the rain," she said indicating the huge storm outside.

"Why?"

"Petunia used to open my window during heavy storms when I was younger, and the girls gave me the bed in our dorm that's right under the window."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said pulling her into a sympathetic hug.

She looked up at him and kissed him, then smiled, "Hopefully I'll be alright," she said then went up to her dorm. He watched her climb the steps, then went up to his own dorm, smiling.

***

Lily was only half asleep when she heard the creak outside causing her to waken fully.

Lighting crashed outside her window, and she stiffened then slowly relaxed and tried to go to sleep. That's when she felt the heaviness on her bed, first at the foot of the bed, and then slowly moving up until stopping behind her semi-sleeping figure. Then she felt a masculine hand slip around her waist, and she let out a small yell, and rotated her body to face the non-existing figure in her bed.

"Shh, Lil, it's only me," came a familiar, comforting voice from nowhere.

"James?" she said, and then sighed in aggravation," James you know I hate that invisibility cloak."

"Yeah I know, but I'm only here to comfort you," he said pulling her under the cloak with him.

Once she saw his face and looked into his eyes, all of her rage was gone, and she snuggled closer to him

"So you came up here just because of what I told you?"

"Yep."

She sighed and put her left hand on his chest, and looked at the engagement ring lying on her finger, as another round of thunder crashed outside. She looked at James, and the smiled, and he pulled her closer to him.

"James," she said looking at the ring, then back at him, "If we ever have a boy, I hope he's as charming as you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What time is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced down at his watch, and the sis a double take, "It's about one," he said.

"Wow, I hadn't noticed. Then again, I'm in no rush to get to bed," she said as she began to put away her homework.

"Why?"

"Oh, I've just really been afraid of storms since I was a kid. A storm hit really close to home, and one of the houses on out street was hit by lighting and burst into flames. Not exactly something you get over quickly."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, putting an arm around her shoulders as the walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh I'll be okay, hopefully," she said.

"If you say so," he said, and quickly kissed her, and they departed off to their dorms.

***

Hermione sat up in her bed with her knees tucked into her chest and her arms wrapped around the protectively, as the lighting from out side lit up the walls and the carpet of the fifth year's dorm.

Hermione heard an almost inaudible creak from outside the dorm, in the hallway. She slightlyparted her curtains, and watched as the door was slowly parted and an invisible figure squeezed through the space.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Herm, calm down, it's only me," Harry whispered.

"Harry?" she asked, then mentally slapped herself, "I should have known."

Harry slipped the invisibility cloak off of his head, so she could see him approaching, and then crawling through the curtains and onto the bed.

Once Harry was situated, he pulled off the invisibility cloak, and took Hermione into his arms.

"You know?" Hermione said, after a few moments of just sitting there in Harry's arms, "I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu."

"Divination, Hermione?" Harry said, looking down at her, "I'm surprised," he said, and leaned down softly kissing her before she fell asleep in his arms.

A/n- wow…wasn't that sappy. Um…nothing to say here, I did have something to say earlier and if I remember after posting this then too bad. If you have and questions, please email me, I know I have my email written in my profile PLEASE REVIEW! And please read my friend Ginny Marie's stuff (the name is Ginny Marie, not Ginny Marie's, ok?) um…that's all I have to say for now. Except: GROOVE IS IN THE HEART AAH! (If you have never seen the credits for lost & found or the movie itself, don't ask! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
